


Over a Cup of Coffee

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Sherlock Holmes, Baristas, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, College, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Deductions, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Food, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Sandwiches, Secret Crush, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock in Love, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Sleep Deprivation, Students, Sweet Sherlock, University Student Sherlock, bye, it's set in autumn so I love that, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: You're sleep deprived and busy with university projects, when you meet a certain curly-haired barista who decides to tell you everything that's wrong with the café you're at.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Kudos: 61





	Over a Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's a coffee shop AU y'all!!!!!!  
> Oh, and a university AU!!!!!!!
> 
> ☕☕☕☕☕

Two hours. That's how much sleep you get in a day, now that you're up to your neck with university research projects and papers. And those are on the nights you aren't pulling all-nighters.

You were currently packing up all your things that were strewn around the lab, before leaving for the day. You had stayed back a few extra hours to get more work done, but you realised soon enough that you were slowly dozing off.

You had loads of sleep to catch up on. But of course, you didn't have the time.

With a sigh, you pushed your laptop into your bag and stuffed in a few loose sheets on which you'd scribbled random notes and ideas. You swung the bag over one shoulder, finally walking out and squinting as the evening sunlight hit your eyes. It was so dark inside the lab, and you hadn't yet realised that the sun was still out on this cold autumn day.

Looking at your watch with sleepy eyes, you picked up your pace. You had time for a quick cup of coffee that'll help you stay awake for the rest of the night.

You looked around in confusion, adjusting to your surroundings and searching for the old coffee shop down the street.

☕☕☕☕☕

"Let me guess, one caffè mocha for the breakup?" The curly haired barista asked the middle-aged lady in front of him.

  
"Uhh- how did you know?" She stood there, perplexed at how the barista had managed to guess both, her recent breakup, _and_ her coffee order. Well, nearly.

"It was obvious, really," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"One _iced_ caffè mocha, thank you."

"Iced costs more, but whatever. I'm sorry for what happened. He didn't deserve you anyway," he smiled sweetly at the lady.

"-or the three other women he's sleeping with," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what? Three?"

"Um, that'll be three pounds."

She nodded and paid him.

That's when you walked in to the café, pushing tiredly against the door as it made a sweeping noise.

He looked up and caught your eyes, a warm feeling filling his heart almost immediately. He felt giddy.

Handing the lady her bill and muttering a quick "thank you", he turned towards you.

"Blimey, you need sleep."

You laughed under your breath. "Well, good evening to you too."

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, good evening. I'm Sherlock, may I take your order?"

You glanced at the large board behind Sherlock that detailed out the drinks and their prices, before quickly observing the baked goods behind the glass counter you were leaning against.

"Argh, I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"...might I suggest some sleep?"

"I wish," you smiled. "Seriously though, just give me something that's strong."

"-and affordable, I'm guessing."

"-and affordable." You quickly added.

"One espresso coming up."

"Thanks!"

"Would you like anything to eat? You've had a long day."

"Good business strategy, telling me I need sleep and I've had a long day, so that I order more!" You mocked. "Um, uh- I don't know. What do you suggest again?"

"Well, the muffins were made this morning, but I'm pretty sure the baking powder's a year old at least and they haven't risen very well. I'm assuming they taste dry. The biscuits are two days old at least. The fruit bowl's fresh, but they don't really wash the fruits very well, trust me. The croissants are good but overpriced, they don't have enough filling in them, they're just made to look like that. Which, I'm guessing, you don't really mind, but it's not exactly what I'd call student-affordable. I'd suggest a sandwich, because they taste good. But if you're going by affordable, I'd suggest a granola bar. Now, is it peanut butter, chocolate or caramel apple?" He said with a straight face.

"Uh- y'know what, I take it back. _Bad_ business strategy, all that," you gestured around vaguely. "Won't they fire you if you reveal stuff like that about them to their customers?"

"Transparency. Now, Granola bar or sandwich?" 

Your stomach grumbled in response. "Sandwich. Which one-"

"I'd suggest the chicken tikka one," he said with a sigh.

You nodded. "Thank you!"

"That'll be 5 pounds."

You paid him and took a seat after getting your bill.

You groaned in frustration at all your pending work and pulled out your laptop, furiously typing away the data you'd collected today. After spending five minutes researching on scientific forums online, you'd fallen asleep on your laptop's keyboard, typing in a long series of keyboard smashes.

You heard someone clearing their throat and quickly shot up, wiping the drool off your chin.

"Your order."

"Thanks, uh, Sherlock. You didn't have to come all the way here. You could've just called-"

"It's fine, I wasn't sure if I should wake you either but I suppose you needed this just as much as you needed your sleep," he said, placing the sandwich in front of you along with your espresso.

You nodded silently.

"Enjoy your meal."

"You too," you smiled before you realised how stupid that was, and did a quick facepalm. "I meant-"

He smiled cheekily and glanced at your laptop, quickly changing the topic. "We study at the same university. What're you doing out so late?"

"Had to complete a project. You work here part time?"

"I do."

"Do they pay well?"

"Not really, but I make do. Your project seems interesting."

"Yeah, it's about-"

"I know. Fascinating."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm majoring in chemistry," he said giving you a quick look before returning back to the words on your laptop screen.

You nodded, taking a sip of your coffee.

"Have a seat?" You suggested.

His heart fluttered at the words and he felt like he was melting.

"I- I really shouldn't but-" he frowned and sat beside you, hiding behind the tall man in the seat next to yours so that the manager wouldn't see him there.

You laughed and cut your sandwich in half and gave it to him, but he shook his head. It took a lot of convincing before Sherlock finally took a bite from the sandwich.

"You should really get some more sleep, though. I know it's ghastly, having to complete all this coursework on time, but-" his voice suddenly went softer.

"Yeah," you muttered tiredly.

"-just, look after yourself. Be a bit kinder to yourself, yeah?"

You nodded.

"You too," you finally said.

He smiled at that.

A cold gust of wind brushed past you as the door opened sharply and a new customer walked in.

Sherlock looked up and noticing the empty front counter, stood up. He pulled the dark apron around his skinny figure. "Ah, that's my cue to leave. Back to work."

"Oh, bye then. See you around."

"Goodbye!"

You suddenly felt hollow and empty as his warmth left your side and you were sitting alone once again. Typing a few quick words, you shut down your laptop and finished your sandwich, licking the orange sauce off your finger.

Picking up your coffee in one hand, while throwing your bag over your other shoulder, you finally stood up to leave, happy that you'd managed to get some work done.

You gave one last look at the busy barista behind the counter who you'd been sneaking furtive glances at ever since he left. You sighed and tugged on your bag, leaving the café.

"Wait!" A deep voice called out from behind you. Utterly confused, you turned around and saw that Sherlock had just addressed you and everyone's eyes were on you.

  
"Oh, hello again." You looked around awkwardly as he ran around the glass counter and to you, at the center of the room, his black Converse shoes gliding.

"You left your bill at the counter."

"Oh, I guess not, I'm pretty sure I have it he-" you reached into your jacket pocket.

"You- you left it," he tried handing you the bill once again and that's when you saw the phone number scribbled across it in black ink with a 'Sherlock' written beside it.

"Ah, so I did. Thanks once again," you smiled at him as you reached out to take the 'bill' from his long fingers, before draping your jacket around yourself and stepping out into the cold autumn air, leaving an eager, enamoured Sherlock behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> ☕☕☕☕☕
> 
> That was my very first uni!lock AU! I think I'll be writing more because wow, it's just beautiful to think of being in the same uni as Sherlock❤❤
> 
> Aaaaaaanyway, I also thought I'll add more notes about the oneshot:  
> Okay, so I was watching Kitchen Nightmares the other day and I thought Sherlock would be the kind of waiter who'd tell the customer everything that's wrong with the place.  
> Because he's that honest and he really would, wouldn't he?
> 
> Also, about the chicken tikka sandwich, I just added that because it was a short dialogue if I added it, and Sherlock speaks in a really brief and to-the-point way. I really, really wanted to write prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of pesto aioli, because I wanted the Sherlock X Reader uni!lock AU to be like a FitzSimmons AU :) (she's engineering, he's biochem)


End file.
